A Demonic Double Crossing
by Ice n Fire
Summary: Ceil is given a task that even Sebastian cant handle on his own they have to deal with the king of the demons himself. So they turn to two mysterious girls who the saw come in from the coast on a night long ago. Warning OC at least two if not 3 characters
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji; even if we wish we did.**

**ICE **_**"Fire stop fidgeting over there"**_

**FIRE "I can't I'm too excited I wanna get more reviews!"**

**ICE **_**"They will review if they want to"**_

**FIRE **_**"Yes but I need more ideas and comments."**_

**SEBASTIAN **_**"Both of you shut up and get to work."**_

**ICE glares at Sebastian. **

**Fire "Okay" **

**Prologue**

Two people sat in the study of the Phantomhive manor; one seemingly just child and the other seemingly just a butler.

"My Lord there is a message for you. I believe it warrants your urgent attention."

"What is it Sebastian?" Ciel said curtly.

"Her majesty has requested that you look into a disturbance on the coast. Apparently there has been a problem with some of the residents in the area."

"What kind of problem?"

"That is the question isn't it?"

A few hours later the two were walking through the sparse trees that hugged the coast. Sebastian motioned for his master to stop and then pointed toward the coast. Ciel looked into the mist his eyes widened at what he saw for out of the mist two angelic demons walk slowly forward.

"Sister I'm scared I don't want to remember this unless my life is dependent on it", the smaller of the two looked up to the larger one, "I don't want to feel this pain it just hurts too much."

"Are you sure? Think about it think about what you would forget."

"I don't care! It hurts too much! Make it go away; please!"

"So you have asked so it shall be" at which point the larger of the two began to sing. The song's notes were sad and seemingly filled with loss. As the last notes faded the smaller one fell into unconsciousness and a tear slid down the other's face, "Sleep and find peace dearest sister."

Ciel and Sebastian stood watching from the woods off to the side unknown to the sisters.

"Sebastian when the time comes we will need them. So keep an eye on them."

"Yes my Lord as you wish." Sebastian said with a smile.


	2. A Daunting Task

Disclaimer: Fire and I do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji.

We only own our original characters.

FIRE "Start writing already"

ICE "GEEZE stop whining already. It's hard enough to concentrate without you bugging me about it"

FIRE "But sister you said you would type more of it with me today"

ICE " I'm Working on it just stop breathing over my shoulder and help instead of hindering this effort"

CIEL "Can you two shut up and just write already?"

ICE & FIRE " Ciel be quiet and let us think!"

**A Forceful Invitation**

Phantomhive Manor

"My Lord, Her Royal Majesty has sent you a message" Sebastian said as he walked into his master's study.

"Let me see it." Ciel said without turning around. He was looking out over the manor grounds and a mist had rolled in. The sight reminded him of the day years ago he saw two figures emerge from a similar mist off the coast of Saint David's. The eerie notes of the song the older one had sung still drifted through his mind from time to time. "The Queen has apparently been having some trouble with a cult who has taken up residence in an abandoned castle. The nearby residents seem to be disappearing and many a fleeing the countryside spreading rumors of a monster hunting the people in the area."

"It sounds like it could be a tough job even for me and I am one hell of a bulter." Sebastian said with a smirk "The Occult and a monster we may want to think of looking for some help, my Lord."

" We shall see but first we shall travel to Audlem and access the situation." Ciel replied not wanting to believe that there was anything Sebastian couldn't handle.

"Very well; shall I go prepare the coach?" Sebastian asked assuredly.

"Yes."

"Shall I pack your luggage as well? It will be at least a six day trip just to go there and back." Sebastian Inquired of the young man.

"Yes that will do quite nicely."

Three days later

Upon their arrival in Audlem Sebastian is helping Ciel out of his carriage when one of the towns people walk up to him.

"Sir; please give us a ride to the city. Please sir my wife and children are not safe here." The man begged trying to get into the carriage.

"Pardon us but neither of us will be departing from this area until our job is done." Sebastian replied nonchalantly, "My master and I are here on some business."

"You shouldn't want to stay here. Especially if you want to protect your master." The man pleaded.

Sebastian thought for a minute it was in his contract to protect his master at all costs and everything going on here definitely seemed dangerous. Ciel's orders were clear so for now I'll let things continue on track. Sebastian turned and helped Ciel out of the carriage currently they were outside the lord's house where they would be staying during their visit. As Ciel walked to the door of the house Sebastian grabbed his master's luggage and followed. They entered the house only to find that it was a wreck.

"Sebastian why are we staying in a wreck like this?" Ciel asked.

"This is the work of the monster. It comes at night and destroys everything in its path. Our town is in shambles and our people are terrified. Nobody is safe from it." A man said from the staircase.

"Hello Lord Greyton. I apologize for my master's comment. He had no intentions of being rude."

"Do not fret. I know the place is a wreck. The monster comes every night destroying more and more of our town." Lord Greyton shook his head sorrowfully.

Ciel looked at the Lord, "Exactly what kind of monster is this." He asked coolly.

"Alas that we cannot say, it comes and goes as it pleases destroying everything it can find. It leaves none to act as witnesses and no trace except the destruction."

Ciel was intrigued by this mystery " Sebastian what do you make of this?"

"It sounds like a rouge demon looking for amusement or a meal." Sebastian whispered to his young master.

"Sebastian do you think you could handle this alone?" Ciel asked.

"I think I may be outclassed." Sebastian answered.

Ciel groaned and then turned to Lord Greyton and said "I shall need some time to prepare. I will see you soon."

With that Sebastian picked up Ceils luggage and carried it to the carriage. Ciel follows shortly after.

As Sebastian is putting up the luggage ciel turns and says "do you remember the girls from the mist?"

Sebastian looked at him in shock and replied "Yes".

Ciel looked away and said "Find them."

Sebastian replied "Yes my young lord."


	3. A Daring Invitation

**ICE-**_** "We need to get more writing done it's been a while since we posted"**_

_**FIRE- "But we just got back I'm tired."**_

_**ICE- "You've been on me all week about writing more so come on"**_

_**SEBSTIAN- "Both of you; stop it. We have been waiting on you two all week to get back."**_

_**CIEL- "Exactly where have the two of you been anyway?"**_

_**Fire & Ice look at each other and smile "Oh nowhere."**_

_**Ciel- "Just tell me!"**_

_**ICE & Fire together "Nope"**_

Katherine and Rebekah were in the kitchen of their small home in London. Katherine was preparing dinner while Rebekah was watching so she could learn how to cook curry. Both of them turned as they heard a knock on the door.

"Rebekah can you watch the curry while I go answer that? Just make sure you don't let the shrimp overcook."

"Okay sister." Rebekah replied as she took over the food.

Katherine walked through the living room of their small apartment and looked out the window. She saw a dark haired butler standing outside the door. She felt as if she had seen this man before; oh well she thought I must have passed by him on the street or something. She went to the door to answer it.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" she asked as she stepped outside.

"Hello my lady," the man said "I am Sebastian the butler to the Phantomhive family. My young Lord has asked that you be picked up and brought to the manor. He has some rather unusual business that we would like you and your sister's help with."

"Sir I must decline the invitation on behalf of both my sister and myself. We don't make a practice of visiting the house of people who haven't introduced themselves to us. So if you would excuse me I must return to making dinner." With this Katherine turn and went into the house.

"Katherine, who was it?" Rebekah asked as Katherine walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh it was nobody." She replied.

"Well I know that I am just a butler but I hardly consider myself a nobody. I am after all the Phantomhive butler."

Katherine started she knew she had shut the door so had this guy gotten in afterwards and who was he to just break into their home.

"You're the Phantomhive butler? That means you know Earl and Countess Phantomhive!" Rebekah shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Actually the Earl and his wife died a few years ago in a fire. I currently serve their Heir and only son Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh I am very sorry for the loss your young master has suffered."

"I am here on an errand for my young master; he would like for the two of you grace him with your presence."

"I" Rebekah began.

"Will not be able to honor the Lord in such a way" Katherine cut her sister off.

Katherine was holding the knife she had used to cut the shrimp for the curry in her right hand. Her eyes were flashing between a chocolate brown and a bright gold cold the tips of her blond hair were black. The knife was pointed in the butler's direction.

"I understand that you, Lady Katherine, will not be joining us but the invitation is extended to your younger sister as well." Sebastian replied as he extended his hand towards Rebekah.

The kitchen knife struck out at the proffered hand and Sebastian found himself looking at his gloves which were starting to turn red with the blood which was welling up from the cuts on his fingers. He looked up at the knife as if it was suddenly a much bigger problem than before.

"I Answer for both my sister and I when I say the neither of us will be honoring the young master with our presence."

"Sister I would love to go and meet the Earl Phantomhive." Rebekah said pleadingly to her sister.

"Rebekah we are not going with him. He just broke into our house!"

"I can hear you. It is rather impolite to whisper anyway."

"Fine you broke into our house and you still haven't left."

"Sister please can we go. I would really like to meet Ciel."

"As you wish my lady shall we depart?" Sebastian asked Rebekah extending his hand once again but this time he kept his eyes on the knife.

"Sebastian! My sister will not be going anywhere unless I am with her. She most definitely won't be going with you either!"

"Sister," Rebekah whined "I really want to go. It could be really fun."

"Fine… Go pack for both of us. I have a few things to say to Mr. Sebastian."

"Okay!" Rebekah's face split into a huge smile as she ran to their room.

"Sebastian. How did you get in here I know that I shut the door."

"M'lady I am simply one hell of a butler."

A short time later the sisters were sitting in a carriage moving steadily away from their simple life.


	4. A Disastrous Introduction

_**Once again my sister and I own none of the characters from Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**ICE- "Fire get up!"**_

_**FIRE- "uh"**_

_**ICE-"Fine I'll make you get up."**_

_**FIRE-" AHHH!"**_

_**Fire hits the floor.**_

_**FIRE-"What was that for!"**_

_**ICE- "Well you're up now so come on help write it is getting late."**_

_**UNDERTAKER- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. That was absolutely Hilarious!"**_

_**FIRE- "SHUT IT!**_

__As the carriage pulled into the Phantomhive manor Rebekah looked at it in awe. Meanwhile her sister was more focused on keeping tabs on the strange butler sitting across from her sister. The butler had kept quiet the entire ride due to the knife still resting in the young woman's hands.

SEBATIAN POV

I rode in silence throughout the entire trip from their small apartment to my young master's estate. Katherine sat and watched me the entire time.

I sighed; what an intriguing young woman. She will stop at nothing to defend her sister. If I wasn't mistaken when she was threatening me her hair started to change color as did her eyes. She is completely human though at least as far as I can tell although she is incredibly suspicious of people. Her sister on the other hand seems completely oblivious to everything including her sister's stranger characteristics like the flashing eyes that I saw earlier. I doubt that it will take very long for me to figure out what is going on with these too. They are the same two from the coast so long ago there is no doubt but back them power seemed to roll off of them and now they seem to be two ordinary women. I guess there is a possibility that they just look like they girls from the coast but maybe the young master will be able to discern whether they are the right girls or not.

KATHERINE POV

I thought for sure that the ride over to the Phantomhive Manor would have been a little more interesting but the butler, oh what was his name, that's right Sebastian was silent the entire ride. It was almost as if the man was intimidated or confused about something. He did not seem like the type to be so easily intimidated nor does he seem like someone who is easily confused. Oh well it is none of my concern.

NORMAL POV

The Butler Stepped down from the carriage and proceeded to help the two young women from the carriage. As their feet hit the cobble stone drive the front doors of the manor were opened and Tanaka stood by the door and greeted the two ladies at the door.

"Good afternoon my Ladies I trust that both of you had a pleasurable trip here." The old man said.

"It was wonderful, sir. AHHHHH!" Rebekah screamed as the stately man standing before her suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a short man sipping tea.

"Don't worry M'lady Tanaka is fine. He has very low stamina so the man who greeted you at the door only comes out every once and a while. The man you see before you is the Tanaka that you will see almost all of the time. Just let him be and when the really Tanaka show up again know that he will change back quickly." Sebastian said unperturbed by the disappearance of Tanaka.

"How strange; is it standard for the help in Royal families to be unable to perform their duties most of the time?" Katherine remarked quietly to herself.

Sebastian looked at her out of the corner of his eyes; so the young woman had a tongue in her head. She really was quite a strange woman. How on earth was he to learn more these two when she seemed determined to stop any effort to uncover their past?

"Please wait here a moment while I go tell the Master that you have arrived. Mey-Rin will show you to the waiting room." Sebastian said with a quick smile.

"Right this way Ladies. The manor is such a wonderful-" May-Rin's voice faded as she escorted the young ladies to the waiting room.

SEASTIAN POV

The ladies left the room and I breathed a small sigh of relief; I don't know why but those two seem to make the air grow thicker. It's so strange; ah well what to do.

I made my way to my master's study so I could inform him of our guests' arrival." Sebastian thought,

NORMAL POV

Sebastian knocked on the door to Ciel's study and entered.

"Master our guests have arrived." Sebastian chuckled slightly "It is strange though the girls no longer give off the power they gave off those two years ago. I must say that I have either been mistaken which I don't believe that I am or they have somehow changed and are now human."

"That's not possible! We need the girls we saw come out of the mist. You said yourself that the monster we are dealing with may outclass you. We need their help." Ciel shouted his face had fallen slightly.

"Master I am not entirely sure that they are completely human. It may be a disguise or something along those lines. I believe that the elder sister still retains her powers to some extent I believe. When we were at their apartments she became rather irritated with me and her hair began changing color as did her eyes. I really do believe these are the girls but we may be a little longer than we first thought in returning to Audlem." Sebastian stated matter'o'factly.

"Sebastian I order you to find out why they have changed and convince them to reverse the process. Now let us head to the waiting room so I can meet our guests." Ciel smirked.

KATHERINE POV

The house maid led us to a room with a few couches and some shelves with books on them. As soon as May-Rin left I wandered over to the bookshelf and began to scan the titles for something to pass the time until I would be able to meet this so called host. I wonder if they know just who is in their house; I wonder if they how dangerous I am and how dangerous my sister can be. A small smile crossed my lips as I thought about how oblivious our host probably is. Behind me the door opened. Ah well so much for reading, I sighed.

REBEKAH POV

As soon as May-Rin left I sat on one of the couches and sighed. We were finally out of that carriage. I couldn't wait to see the owner of this gorgeous manor. I watched my sister wander towards the bookshelf and thought "She's the same as always. Out of all the things in the room she goes to the books." I snickered to myself luckily for me she didn't hear and if she did she didn't respond. The ride here had been so quiet I was starting to flip out. Then I heard the door open "Who is that?" I thought to myself.

NORMAL POV

When Sebastian and another person walked into the room Katherine and Rebekah turned to look at the door. Katherine almost doubled over laughing; was this child supposed to be the head of the family?

"Ladies may I introduce the Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian said with great flourish and formality.

At this Katherine began to laugh hysterically and Rebekah looked at her sister in horror.


	5. A Distressing Tenant

Disclaimer my sister and I do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji.

_**ICE-"Fire! For heaven's sake please stop growling at your brother and focus on writing this story with me"**_

_**FIRE-"Fine but he started it not me."**_

_**ICE-"I really don't care who started it just focus over here."**_

_**FIRE-"Okay but do we have to?"**_

_**Ciel & Sebastian-"Yes keep writing it shuts the both of you up for a minute!"**_

_**ICE & FIRE -"Ciel leave off your getting rather annoying with the constant complaints about us. We can stop writing all together if you keep it up."**_

_**SEBASTIAN-"What we meant was please continue writing the story."**_

_**ICE- "That is much better"**_

Ciel stared at Katherine as if she had grown a second head as the girl laughed so hard that she started to cry. Rebekah looked at her sister and tried in vain to get her to stop.

"Sister stop laughing you are embarrassing us." Rebekah hissed.

"What on earth is this crazy woman laughing at?" Ciel demanded.

"My Lord I can honestly say that I don't know." Replied a perplexed Sebastian.

Katherine's laughter subsided to the point where she could speak again.

"My apologies, I am terribly sorry for my rudeness but after how relentless your butler was in getting us here I was kind of expecting a more intimidating person to be the one who summoned us. Earl Phantomhive; to be honest you are not what I expected." Katherine said as she

"Please call me Ciel" The young lord replied.

"No thank you Earl Phantomhive" came Katherine's sharp retort.

"Um- Ciel?" Rebekah said a little timidly, "Why did you summons us?"

"That is a discussion that can wait for later." Ciel replied, "We will show you to your rooms after dinner till then please remain here."

"No thank you Earl Phantomhive. I was unaware that we would be expected to stay the night and I am afraid that we will not be able to stay that long. I have work I must return to tomorrow." Came Katherine's reply.

"Katherine are you sure? Do we have to leave that quickly?" Rebekah's entreaty came soon after Katherine's response.

"Well Rebekah you are welcome to stay if you wish. Katherine I shall arrange for a ride home for you immediately." Ciel said trying to find a compromise for to two sisters.

Katherine looked at Ciel quickly and Sebastian realizing that his master had errored in the same way he first had looked quickly at the knife still locked in the girl's hand.

"Earl Phantomhive. Should you dare to suggest something along those lines again you will know the hell your butler went through to bring us here. I will not be leaving my sister's side." As Katherine said this Ciel was able to witness the strange qualities that Sebastian had told him about earlier. Katherine's hair became streaked with black and her eyes flickered between their usual brown color and the bright amber color.

"My apologies Lady Katherine the young master meant no offense. He was not aware that the two of you are not to be separated." Sebastian said trying to sooth the outraged woman.

Katherine took a few deep breathes and her hair lost the black streaks and her eyes settled back to one color. Rebekah seemed oblivious to her sister's transformation and began to talk to her sister.

"Katherine please let us stay here. The work we have tomorrow will just be boring as usual; it has been the same thing everyday ever since mom and dad died. This is such a chance for adventure." Rebekah's eye got big as she begged her sister.

"Rebekah. Why do you want to stay so bad?" Katherine asked.

"I want to stay because I am tired of our simple life it never changed. It was washing and drying laundry every day. I'm tired of it." Rebekah replied quietly.

Katherine stood quietly as what her sister said soaked in.

KATHERINE POV

My sister wants to leave our simple life and I don't blame her for it but; how on earth can I say yes? She never wanted to remember and now she wants to start living in a way that could possibly trigger that old life. What am I supposed to do?

I sighed. Rebekah was looking at me hopefully her blue eyes wide. I knew that if I said yes it could be one of the last times I would see those eyes. I knew that if something happened to threaten her or hurt her she would remember and those blue eyes would change to a dark purple and she would never be so carefree again. I don't want that to happen but if I say no then she will probably not listen and go off and get into trouble anyway.

I sighed again and knew what I had to do.

NORMAL POV

Katherine looked at her sister and said, "Fine. We will stay here for a while; just for you."

"Really? Do you mean it? I'm so happy!" came Rebekah's exuberant reply.

The room was very quiet. Sebastian looked at the sisters wondering what the deal with the two of them was. He had never seen two sisters quite as strange as these two, one seemed to be protective to the highest capacity and the other seemed to have no care. Sebastian looked at Ciel to see if the young man was more clued in then he was; but Ciel was just as confused as he was. Katherine sighed deeply and turned to face Ciel and Sebastian.

"Where are you expecting us to stay?"

"Your rooms will be next to mine and Sebastian's rooms." Was Ciel's reply.

"No my sister and I will room together and if possible in a different wing or something. I would like to keep some privacy and I would just feel crowded." Katherine said.

"May I suggest the west wing of the manor would be suitable for their stay."Sebastian cut in levelly before either side could get offended.

"Fine. Sebastian prepare a room for our guests"

"Actually we will prepare the room ourselves; we wouldn't want to trouble you. The only thing we will need is for someone to show us how to get there." Katherine said calmly.

"Very well then if you will follow me." Sebastian said breaking the silence that had followed Katherine's reply.

Sebastian led the two women through the manor and to their room. It was on the opposite side of the manor and it was in the same wing as Pluto he could only hope that that would be enough to change their minds.

"M'lady this will be your room but I must warn you about Pluto." Sebastian began.

"Who is Pluto?" Rebekah asked curiously.

Just then a guy with silver hair came running around the corner on all fours. The guy jumped onto Sebastian and just hung there clinging to the rather irritated looking butler.

"This mongrel is Pluto, no he is not human all though he looks it. Pluto is a demon dog and he usually stays either outside or in this side of the house." Sebastian said as he pryed Pluto off of his side.

"Aw he is so cute!" Rebekah said gleefully "Come here Pluto."

The demon dog turned to look at the new people and then began to run towards them. Katherine looked at Pluto in alarm.

"DOWN BOY!" yelled the elder sister.

Pluto came to a screeching halt at her feet. He looked up at her hopefully and then he looked to Rebekah. Katherine then motioned for him to continue and Pluto got up and slowly approached the elder sister. Katherine reached down and patted the demon. Pluto then looked at Rebekah as she kneeled down to pet him. Sebastian watched all of this with a thinly veiled curiosity.

KATHERINE POV

So the Earl Phantomhive has a demon dog; how odd. I wound if there is more to this Earl than there seems. That dog is going to cause me no end of trouble though; if I'm not careful he will end up exposing me and my sister to these people.

Once again the image of my sister with red hair and purple eyes flashed through my mind. She didn't want that anymore I don't want her to have to go back to it.

REBEKAH POV

I couldn't help scratching Pluto behind the ear and watching him shake his leg happily. "He's so adorable! I wonder if I could dog sit for Ciel sometime. "I glanced over at my sister," Probably not." I resumed petting Pluto as I watched Sebastian. "He's such a kind man but why is Katherine so tense around him? Oh, well guess I might as well enjoy the estate while I can."

NORMAL POV

Sebastian left the girl's to settle into their room and went to the kitchen to prepare the meal for the evening. Rebekah and Katherine unpacked the bags that they had packed not three hours ago. As she walked about the room she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and stopped. The girl in the mirror looked disheveled and disorderly. There were small smudges of dirt on her face from cleaning this morning and a few stains she had gathered while doing the dishes. Katherine then looked at her sister and saw that she fared no better.

" Rebekah before we head down for dinner we need to clean up and change clothes." Katherine said quickly, as she began to wash her face in the wash basin. After much scrubbing the dirt was finally gone and while Rebekah washed her face Katherine went through their clothes picking out outfits. When Rebekah was done Katherine tossed a green dress to her and quickly changed into her own blue dress. When both of them were in their dresses Katherine sat Rebekah down and began to style the younger woman's hair by the time she had finished Rebekah's hair was full of ringlet curls that cascaded over her shoulders. Katherine then worked on her own hair. When she was done each curl was pinned separately and piled on top of her head.


	6. A Dangerous Mission

**Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from Kuroshitsuji.**

_**FIRE- Do I really have to stay up?**_

_**ICE- "Yes we don't have a lot of time with school starting up. So we need to write when we can."**_

_**Ciel- "Why don't you just call in a tutor?"**_

_**ICE rolls her eyes- "Because we don't have the money to call in private tutors whenever we need to."**_

_**Fire yawns.**_

_**Sebastian- "May I suggest going to sleep for the both of you?"**_

_**ICE- "No we have a little more time so let us use it to our advantage."**_

_**Mey-Rin "Ladies please consider what Sebastian is saying."**_

_**Ice glares at the people around her and the temperature in the room seems to drop.**_

_**Fire & Ciel & Sebastian "Fine we'll help."**_

"Okay. Rebekah let us join Ciel for dinner so we can find out just what he wants from us." Katherine opened the door to their room and walked right into a surprised Sebastian who caught her quickly as she began to fall backwards.

SEBASTIAN POV

Ciel's will be hungry soon I thought as I finished up the dinner preparations. I brought the food to the dining room and noticed that our guests had not come down for dinner yet. Ciel was already sitting at the table.

"Master should I go fetch the girls from their room?" I asked.

"Yes. The faster the better." Ciel replied curtly.

I quickly came to the room where I had left the girls when they were settling in. Just as I was about to knock the door swung open and Katherine walked right into me. I saw her start to fall and reached out catching her. I steadied her and let go once I was sure she had her balance back.

NORMAL POV

"M'ladies I was just coming to tell you that dinner is ready and I will lead you to the dining hall." Sebastian said as he steadied Katherine.

"My thanks Sebastian and please do. I am very interested in what Ciel could need from us." Katherine replied.

Sebastian led the women through the halls of the manor and to the dining hall. When they walked into the room Ciel looked up quickly; his eyes widened when he saw Rebekah and he quickly stood up. Sebastian pulled out chairs for both ladies and then proceeded to serve dinner to the three.

"So Ciel what on earth can you need us for?" Katherine said bluntly.

"Ah yes. I have a mission from the queen and when we went to check it out. Sebastian and I found that we had bit off more than the two of us could chew. We have been asked to deal with a cult and we have found that the same town is plagued by a monster. So we called you." Ciel explained quickly.

"Well why would you think to call us?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"A few years ago I was called to investigate something off the coast of Aberderon. While we were there we saw something we will never forget. Two angelic demon women come out of the mist-" Ciel began.

"Fine I'll help." Katherine said as she stood up "My name is Katherine Marie O'Sullivan. My sister's name is Rebekah Rosalie O' Sullivan. We come from Dublin, Ireland. Sorry to cut you off but it sounded like it would be a rather long story."

Ciel grimaced hiding his irritation he said, "Very well, we are investigating a cult and a monster in the city of Audlem. The town has apparently become a central location for all things out of the ordinary."

"We will help you investigate the town. The monster is all you two though. We will do what we can."

Dinner progressed with very little conversation. Ciel kept stealing glances at Rebekah; while Sebastian looked strangely at Katherine whenever he came into the dining hall. Rebekah ate happily blissfully unaware of the silence that was stretching throughout the meal. Katherine on the other hand was strangely disconnected with what was going on in the room itself.

KATHERINE POV

Ciel and Sebastian saw us that first night when we came across the sea from Ireland. They know what we are and they want us to fight. How am I supposed to keep her from remembering when we are going into a situation that will most likely turn out to be extremely dangerous? I can probably protect her from the cult but with the monster there too it is going to be very hard. I hope those two are more capable than they look.

CIEL POV

This is so strange I know that these two must be the one's from the coast that night at Aberderon. So why are they so secretive? Rebekah is so happy all the time unlike her sister who seems to be bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders. I looked over at Rebekah she caught my eyes and smiled at me. She is actually quite beautiful although I wouldn't have known it when she got here; then again it wasn't like she had had any time to get ready. Her sister is very protective of her though; I can kind of see why she seems like the type who will draw a lot of trouble without meaning to. Ciel looked over at Katherine quickly. I wonder why she looks so worried.

REBEKAH POV

I sat at the table looking around the room I smiled the house was gorgeous. I looked over at Ciel and I smiled. "He is kind of cute" I thought as I blushed but Katherine would freak if she heard me say that. I shrugged and looked at Sebastian who glanced at my sister every time he came in the room. I smiled maybe Sebastian likes Katherine; but I sighed my sister can be cold at times. Oh, well I guess it doesn't concern me I thought as I enjoyed our meal.

SEBASTIAN POV

These women aren't making any sense. They have to be the two from that night but they seem so human. Maybe I really am wrong about who they are and they really are just two regular ladies.

NORMAL POV

Dinner finished and everybody went off to their own rooms. Rebekah fell asleep almost as soon as she lay down. Katherine on the other hand stayed up. At the same time Sebastian was preparing his young master for bed. Sebastian left Ciel once he was in bed and began to walk to his own room. As Sebastian walked down the hall he saw Katherine slip out of her room. Sebastian watched as she peered down the hallway and then walked towards the front of the manor. Sebastian followed Katherine as she slipped out of the manor. Katherine walked quickly through the forest. She eventually came to a clearing and stopped. Sebastian watched curiously from his hidden vantage point. Katherine sat down in the center of the clearing and closed her eyes.

SEBASTIAN POV

I watched as her hair turned black and she stood up. She spread open 15 foot black wings. Katherine is an angel! Wow I wasn't expecting that. Ciel was looking for help but I don't know that he will believe me when I tell him about this. I kept watching as Katherine refolded her wings and looked around. A boy came out of the shadows and Katherine went over to him. I listened quietly from the shadows.

"Jayge." She said coolly.

"You know the drill I need to check your id." The boy replied.

"Is that really necessary Jayge?"

"Yes now hurry up I have other things to do." The kid said shortly.

Who is this kid? Why does she let him tell he what to do? Katherine has seemed indomitable for the time she has been around us. This guy must have some status back in Ireland or something. Katherine shocked me by once again closing her eyes and this time when she opened them they were the color of liquid amber. She curled into herself and before my eyes the angel transformed into a giant Black Panther demon.

"Thank you, you may now assume your mastered form." The boy said in a bored voice.

Katherine shifted again only this time she kept features from both forms. Her wings returns and she looked human again except for her eyes which retained their cat-like color and her nails looked a bit more like claws. Sebastian listened as the spoke yet again.

"Satisfied," she hissed.

"Yes, now for the rest of this. Why have you changed your location?" the boy began, "You know that you were supposed to stay there."

"I didn't have a choice." She replied.

"How can that be? There shouldn't be anything that could stand against you and your sister combined. Not even the one who slaughtered your-"

"Stop!" Katherine practically screamed "I just didn't want to cause a scene."

Jayge laughed, "You are so pitiful not wanting me to mention your past. So tell me why have you not returned to your home."

"We have been asked to help Earl Phantomhive with a monster issue." She said as she looked down at the ground.

"Well while you do that I have a new assignment for you. There is a demon on the loose and he's traipsing around London find him and take care of him. He has devoured plenty of souls within the last few days so he should be a slight challenge to you and your sister." Jayge said as he turned, "Oh and don't screw this up."

With that Jayge turned and faded back into the darkness. I watched as Katherine stood there. She shifted back to the human form that I know knew was a fraud and then turned as if to head back to the manor. I raced ahead and was back at the manor long before she got back. She came in quickly and darted into her room when she came back out she was dressed in a black shirt and pants.

NORMAL POV

Katherine slipped back out of the house and Sebastian followed a short distance behind her. Katherine ran towards the city and unbeknownst to her Sebastian followed. As Katherine searched the streets quickly moving from block to block she cursed Jayge and his boss.

"Damn them!" She whispered, "Damn their missions and their rules and their monitoring. Why on earth did Jayge have to bring that up? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

KATHERINE POV

I never wanted to do this again; I hated it. Yet here I am out to kill another demon. I smelt it the stink of a demon that had just fed. I pulled up short and peered around the corner of the alley; and sure enough there he was a middle class demon. If he hadn't gone crazy with the feeding I wouldn't be here.


	7. A Demon Exposed

**Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from Kuroshitsuji.**

**ICE- **_**"Fire please for heaven's sake chill out. You're freaking me out with the entire no sleep for days thing. It ain't natural."**_

**FIRE- **_**"You chill out. I am just excited about what the readers are going to say about our story. I really want them to review. I want to know what they think about how the story is progressing."**_

**SEBASTIAN**_**- "Fire I believe that your sister has a point this time. Getting worked up will not bring any extra reviews. People will review if they want to."**_

**LAU- "**_**Sebastian has a very good point."**_

**SEBASTIAN-**_** " Thank you Lau."**_

**LAU- "**_**What are we talking about?"**_

**FIRE- **_**"Shut up."**_

**KATHERINE POV**

** I peered around the corner a second time; and my eyes got wide. Where had he gone? Damn! I lost him; I thought as I ran into the alley way. **

**NORMAL POV**

** A thunderous crashing noise echoed through the alley; as the demon threw Katherine against the alley wall. His fore arm pressed against her neck; effectively pinning her against the wall. Katherine lashed out quickly kicking him in the shin. When the demon back pedaled she struck; lashing out with a fierce kick to the demons side. **

** "Well, well, well what have we here? A fierce little human aren't you;" The demon said as he grinned delightedly, "to devour your soul will be quite the treat."**

** Katherine looked at the demon wickedly. She smiled as she drew herself up to her full height.**

** "My soul? Surely you're joking." Katherine said "Am I really that good at cloaking myself? You see you middle class cur. I am your worst nightmare." A slow smile crept across her face.**

** "My worst nightmare? All I see is an incompetent human." The demon advanced slowly towards Katherine.**

** "Oh don't bother giving me time to run." Katherine said waiting for the attack she knew was coming.**

** The attack came but not from the demon in front of her. As Katherine flew threw the air saw caught a glimpse of a second demon.**

** "Shit" she thought "of course Jayge doesn't think to tell me that there are two."**

** Katherine winced a little as her side connected with the brick wall. She heard her rib crack; and she fell to the ground. The demons stood over Katherine and cackled. Neither noticed when she began to chuckle herself.**

** "Hehehe. Hahaha. HAHAHA!" Katherine's laughter resounded in the alley.**

** "Hey what's so funny?" said the first demon looking down at the woman at his feet.**

** "Yes what is so funny? Please do tell." Quipped the second one.**

** "Well you two are so busy gloating that I could have killed you three times over by now. The both of you are inept." Katherine said as she stood beginning the change. Her hair changed color and her wings sprouted from the two holes in the back of her shirt athough she kept them closed so they were hidden.**

** Katherine threw the first demon into the alley wall and delivered a lethal kick to the second. She laughed again; while cradling her broken rib with one arm. Katherine smiled grimly as the two demons stood up bother looking a fair bit more serious than before.**

** "What the hell are you?" the second demon asked forcibly.**

** "How should I say it? You could say I am an angel from hell or if you so chose to you could say I am a demon from heaven. Take your pick." Katherine said as she watched the two advance towards her slowly.**

** The demons attacked simultaneously and Katherine struck one and sent him flying into the wall for the second time. The other demon struck Katherine's injured side; causing her to growl ferociously. Katherine struck the out and broke the demon's arm with her next kick. She then ran towards the wall as the two demons chase behind her. When she reached the wall she snapped open her wings using them to propel herself up the side of the building. Katherine stopped when she reached the top of the building.**

**KATHERINE POV**

** I don't remember the last time I was hurt this bad. It hurts to breathe or to move. What I wouldn't give for some backup right about now.**

** "She has wings!" I heard them yelling as they started to jump up the walls. I got lucky with this being such a tall building.**

** "Damn it! I wish I had some help here." I said to myself as I saw the two demons reach the top of the building. I stood up slowly. The demons ran at me and I let them come. Using the only free arm I had and without holding back this time I punched one and then cartwheel backwards a few times evading the one that I hadn't just knocked out cold. **

** "Damn. This was so much easier when Rebekah had my back." I whispered.**

** I felt a third presence land on the roof; and a familiar voice said, "Then perhaps I may be of assistance."**

** "Fine Butler; help but never mention this night again." I replied.**

**NORMAL POV**

** The battle on the roof raged on Sebastian and Katherine fought side by side. Katherine pulled a dagger from her boot and proceeded to cut her foe to ribbons steadily. Sebastian seemed to be only toying with his foe. Katherine stabbed her foe and Sebastian was shocked when he saw that the dagger was one capable of actually killing demons. Her foe fell quietly at her feet and the demon Sebastian was fighting staggered and fell dead as well.**

** "It seems I was right. They really were the same soul in two bodies. Lucky guess." Katherine whispered as she clutched her side. "Damn they did a good job this time."**

** "M'Lady may I help at all?" Sebastian said quietly.**

** "No it is a broken rib. I don't think that you can help with this." Katherine replied.**

** "I have experience in the medical field. I am almost positive I can help." Was his cool reply.**

** "Fine please help this is actually something that is rather painful." Katherine said as she sat down and leaned back against the chimney.**

**SEBASTIAN POV**

** I had some experience with field medicine that I had picked up during a brief stretch of time that I spent in Rome. As I began to feel her ribs looking for the one that had been broken; she got incredibly quiet. She hissed quietly when I found the broken rib.**

** "You have broken your sixth rib on the left side of you rib cage." I told her.**

** She looked at me as if waiting for me to say something else. I noticed that her face was paler than usual and she looked about ready to pass out.**

** "Stay here and I will get some bandages. When I get back I will dress it." I said standing and turning towards to mansion.**

** "No. I need to get back to the mansion Rebekah is there and I have to be there when she wakes." I heard her say faintly; I turned and looked at the woman who was standing slowly.**

** "I can travel faster if I am not trying to keep you from passing out." I told her hoping that she would see reason; her face set in a determined look.**

**KATHERINE POV**

** "Who said I would pass out?" I asked looking at Sebastian. **

** Sebastian is a demon; somehow that hadn't quite occurred to me until tonight. It explains a lot but it also makes thing a fair bit more complicated. Since he is a demon that probably means the monster that these two are trying to get my sister and I to handle is a lot stronger than I thought. I wonder how he knew where I was and if he is going to tell Ciel about this. I can't let that happen.**

**NORMAL POV**

** Sebastian looked at Katherine and thought other thant the look of pain, the paleness of your skin and the exhaustion that seems to have you swaying on your feet nothing' "Suite yourself then if we are to make it to the mansion before breakfast we should move.**

** Katherine spread her wings and took off from the roof hovering for a short bit before she bagan to fly in the general direction of the manor. Sebastian followed running below her on the ground trying to keep an eye on her should she begin to fall. Half way back to the manor Katherine was soaring about two hundred feet above the ground when she just seemed to stall. Sebastian saw this and jumped up into the trees so he could catch her long before she hit the ground. As Katherine fell her wings disappeared and by the time Sebastian caught her she looked normal except for her hair which had staid black.**

**SEBASTIAN POV**

** Her wings had gone and her hair was turning blond once again when I caught her. Won't pass out-yeah right. I knew that she was going to do this it was written all over her face back in London. Oh well. We are almost back anyhow. I carried her back to the manor doing my best not to cause her anymore injury. When I reached the manor I took her to my room and laid her on the bed while I went to retrieve the bandages that I had placed in the broom closet by the kitchen.**

**NORMAL POV**

** Katherine woke up just after Sebastian had left to find the bandages; she looked around wondering where she was. When Sebastian walked in she sat up quickly having temporarily forgotten about her rib; she groaned when the movement caused her so much pain.**

** "You really should be more careful. Forgetting about your injuries is a sure way to gain more of them." Sebastian said brusquely "Then again so is falling out of the sky because your too proud to admit that you couldn't make it back on your own. You are quite luck that I was able to catch you before you hit the ground or a tree branch."**

** "Well then thank you for catching me. Although can you please hurry and bandage this I must be back in my room before Rebekah wakes up." Katherine replied urgently.**

** " Very well although I apologize if this hurts a little." Sebastian said cooly.**

** Katherine sat in silence while Sebastian began cutting strips of bandage; until she quietly asked "So exactly how did you know that I was in trouble?"**

** "Well M'lady I was on my way to my own room when I saw you sneaking out of the house so I followed you." He replied and he rolled up her shirt slightly so that he could begin wrapping her broken rib.**

** "Really? Just how much did you see last night?" Katherine asked almost silently; her voice carrying a dangerous tone. **


	8. A Devious Informant

_**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**FIRE- "Ice I am tired. I just got home from school and it was the first day."**_

_**ICE- "I was so lonely! Everybody was gone all day. Please write with me."**_

_**FIRE- "Let me sleep."**_

_**Ice pokes Fire's side repeatedly.**_

_**FIRE- "Stop."**_

_**ICE- "No."**_

_**FIRE- "Stop."**_

_**ICE- "Come on and write it is the only time we will have now that school is back."**_

_**GRELL- "Come on guys please stop arguing and write."**_

_**FIRE- "Grell when did you get here? Why are you taking her side?"**_

_**GRELL- "Because I want to make an entrance and that won't happen if you don't write."**_

**NORMAL POV**

** Sebastian looked at Katherine; her tone warned him that he was on extremely dangerous ground. While they had fought alongside each other last night; he could tell that she still obviously didn't trust or really like him. Well he thought at least she doesn't hate me any longer.**

** Katherine looked at him waiting for a reply. Oh dear lord Jesus she thought how much did he see. He can't tell anybody anything not unless there isn't any other way to keep Rebekah safe.**

** "I saw everything from you having to give ID to you being assigned the mission that should have been given to two people not one." Sebastian said carefully.**

** Katherine's face paled; and she looked at him in horror.**

** "You can't tell anybody; not even Ciel. You have to understand. As far as most people are concerned my sister and I do not exist anymore. The only people who knew are now dead." Katherine looked at him earnestly her eyes wide with fear.**

** "Fine I won't tell anybody but understand should Ciel give an order I have to obey."**

**Sebastian said.**

** Katherine's eyes got bigger, "You're under a contract!" Katherine's exclamation caused her to wince as her side moved. Sebastian finished bandaging her side a few minutes later. As Katherine pulled her shirt back down she stood slowly. **

** "Thank you Sebastian. Next I have to figure out how to get back into my room without waking my sister." Katherine began to walk slowly toward her room.**

** When Katherine reached the room that she and Rebekah were sharing her slipped in quietly letting Pluto into the room. She creeped into the wash room and cleaned up the grime left from the fight. Then she pulled out a random dress; got dressed and left the room all without waking her sister. Katherine then went to the library and picked a book from the shelves.**

**REBEKAH POV**

**I woke up and looked around. It took me a second to remember where I was. Oh I'm at Ciel's manor because the butler brought us here yesterday. Pluto was sleeping on the floor in front of my bed; I looked over to see if Katherine was awake and saw that she wasn't there.**

** I wonder where she went, I thought as I got up and cleaned up. I went over to the closet and pulled out a red dress; after dressing I left the room. Finny Mey-Rin and Bard were all gathered around the door; seemingly in a debate as to who was going to knock and wake me up.**

** "Good morning guys. Why are you all out here?" I asked**

** "`Well Sebastian told us to fetch you for breakfast and inform you that it will be served shortly." Was their reply.**

** "Hey guys have you seen Katherine around? She wasn't in the room when I woke up." I asked curiously.**

** "We haven't seen her." They said.**

** "Okay…" I said as I wondered where my sister had disappeared to.**

** "M'lady did you sleep well" Sebastian said as he came around the corner.**

** "Yes I did. Thank you for asking Sebastian. By the way have you seen my sister around this morning?" I asked him.**

** "Umm… I think the last time I saw her she was headed towards the library." He replied; I am not sure if it was my imagination but I think that Sebastian hesitated when he answered me. Oh well I was already halfway down the hall and on my way to the library.**

**NORMAL POV**

** Sebastian and Rebekah walked into the library and started looking around for the missing elder sister. They found Katherine in an alcove in the back corner; she was asleep with a copy of Sherlock Holmes lying in her lap. Rebekah laughed and then poked her sister's side. Katherine shot up out of the seat, she looked at the shelves for a minute. **

**KATHERINE POV**

** Ouch that really hurt! Of all the places she could poke she chose the side with a broken rib. I faced the book shelf allowing my eyes to stop watering and a low hiss to escape my mouth.**

** "Hi guys did I fall asleep?" I asked once I felt that I could turn around without showing that I was ready to pass out just from that.**

** Yes m'lady you did." Sebastian said "It is time for breakfast. Today we are supposed to go see the Undertaker; we are hoping that he has some information about the monster we are going to face in Audlum."**

** "Ah okay well let us not keep Ciel waiting. He is probably hungry." I said turning to walk to the dining hall. I tried to hide the amount of pain that my ribs were causing me. It was ridiculous just how painful these stupid things could be. I heard the others walking behind me. **

**NORMAL POV**

** The trio walked down the halls to the dining area and found that Ciel was already there waiting on them. **

** "What took you guys so long?" Ciel asked irritably.**

** Katherine sat down slowly and then looked at Ciel, "My apologies Earl Phantomhive. I accidentally fell asleep in the library."**

** "Lady Katherine I have asked you to call me Ciel a few times now." Ciel said as he pinched his nose; he couldn't believe that she was trying to irritate him this early in the morning.**

** Katherine passed the majority of breakfast in silence and listened to Rebekah ask Ciel question after question.**

** "Ciel what is the Undertaker like? What does he do? Why do you call him the Undertaker doesn't he have a name?" Rebekah's rapid fire questions had Ciel in a tailspin.**

** "Rebekah please slow down. I can't answer your questions if you don't give me time." Ciel said quickly looking over a Katherine to see if he was treading on the dangerous ground that seemed to surround Rebekah. Katherine seemed to be okay with him talking with Rebekah about their destinations for the day.**

** "The Undertaker is very strange; he will give information to anyone so long as he gets a laugh out of the deal. He runs a morgue in London and we call him Undertaker because we don't know what else to call him by." Ciel replied.**

** "Oh. Okay what does he look like?" Rebekah asked as soon as Ciel finished answering the other questions.**

** "He is tall and he has long silver hair. I can't tell you much else because he hides his face beneath his bangs." Ciel said wondering why Rebekah wanted to know so much.**

** "What?" Katherine's voice cut into his thoughts.**

** "The Undertaker has silver hair and he hide's his face behind his bangs." Ciel reiterated himself wondering why she was suddenly so interested in the conversation.**

** "Oh okay. Well I will be back real quickly I must retrieve something from my room." Katherine said as she got up and walked out of the room.**

**KATHERINE POV**

** I left the room when I realized just who we were going to see. The Undertaker ex-grim reaper and among reapers and my tribe he was a legend. He knew me and my family before the massacre. Hopefully he won't recognize Rebekah and me; since the last time he saw us we were still very young. I reached my room and grabbed a silver hair pin that had been passed down amongst my family line for thousands of years. I turned to leave the room and saw something lying on my pillow. I went over and picked it up; my name was written on the front of it. There was a note on the inside.**

_**Katherine;**_

_** Thank you for neutralizing the demon. You and your sister seem to be in top form as always. The clean up was called and the demon's body was disposed of. You and your sister have another job so one of you will need to meet me in the forest tonight at midnight.**_

_**Jayge**_

__**Damn. Another job and I am injured. I can't ask Rebekah she wouldn't know what I was talking about. This on top of having to visit the Undertaker it is shaping up to be a hell of a day.**

**I heard the carriage being drawn around and I tucked the note into the bodice of my dress and went to meet the others in the front hall. When I got there Sebastian was waiting by the carriage and he offered his hand to help me in.**

**NORMAL POV**

__**The carriage ride was strangely lively; Katherine and Rebekah were talking with Ciel about what they did in London on their days off and Ciel listened and asked questions about Rebekah and Katherine. Though when he asked about their homeland all he received were general answers say they came from Dublin, Ireland. The carriage shuddered to a halt outside of the Undertaker's morgue and Katherine got out first. She wanted to get so that she could move without Rebekah seeing her wince.**

** Once everybody was out they went into the Undertaker's morgue. At first nobody saw him, Rebekah hid behind her sister and whispered "Sister these coffins are creeping me out."**

** Suddenly the Undertaker jumped out of one of the coffins; Rebekah screamed and squeezed Katherine's sides. Katherine hid her pain but looked at Sebastian silently asking him to help get Rebekah off of her.**

** "Rebekah why don't you and I go outside so you can calm down some fresh air might do you well after the start you just had there." Sebastian took Rebekah's hand and led her out the door.**

** "Rebekah….. the name sounds familiar. Actually both of you look very familiar…." The Undertaker edged up closer to Katherine.**

** "Undertaker. We came for information." Ciel interrupted the Undertaker.**

** "Ciel you know the price. This time I want her to try telling a joke though." The undertaker replied.**

** "Ciel please go sit with Sebastian and check on Rebekah for me." Katherine said quietly.**

** Ciel left the room quickly. Katherine looked at the Undertaker.**

** "Nice to see you again Undertaker; it has been a while since you have seen any from my family hasn't it." **


	9. A deadly Awakening

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**ICE- Fire your home omg I have been so freaking bored!**_

_**FIRE- What the hell? I was only at school.**_

_**ICE stares at FIRE happily.**_

_**CIEL- She has been like this all day. It will be good for her to start college this coming week. She has been driving me insane all day. **_

_**SEBASTIAN- You really shouldn't leave her alone so much. I don't think that it is good for her health. She keeps talking to herself, the dog and, the bird.**_

_**FIRE looks at her sister who is still staring at her with stars in her eyes.**_

_**FIRE- Ice? Ice? Have you written anything or read anything or done something other than sit there?**_

_**ICE- Well I cleaned I did laundry I cleaned and I waited for someone to come home. I've been so bored all day! I'm so happy your home.**_

_**FIRE looks at SEBASTIAN and CIEL and mouths "Help me." The two look back and shrug.**_

_**FIRE- Why don't write some more to the story. We can spend some time together that way.**_

_**ICE looks at FIRE and chirps- Okay **_

**NORMAL POV**

**"So it is you. I thought that you and your family had-" The Undertaker's sentence was cut short.**

** "Don't complete that sentence and if you value your immortal life you won't mention any of this to my sister. Less you want her to vaporize this entire building because she suddenly becomes unsealed." Katherine looked at the Undertaker steadily "I only say this because you have a slight tendency to cause chaos."**

** The Undertaker grinned "I have no clue what you mean by that but I won't say anything about your past." **

** The others walked in. Sebastian and Ciel looked about rather curiously, because as far as they knew the Undertaker's price hadn't been paid.**

** "Undertaker did Katherine succeed?" Ciel asked "Did she pay your price for information?"**

** "Yes she did now what would you like to know?" Undertaker snickered knowingly.**

** "Can you give us any information on the monster in Audlem? We have orders from her majesty to slay this beast." Ciel inquired.**

** "Ah yes the monster a nasty work of art that one is" Undertaker snickered demonically.**

** "What exactly do you know Undertaker?" Sebastian asked in a grave tone.**

** "Ummmmmm, Mr. Undertaker sir how do you know so much?" Rebekah inquired innocently.**

** "Why my dear I have "special" connections" Undertaker said mysteriously.**

**Hearing this Rebekah hid behind her sister again. Undertaker walked over to a coffin examining a corpse humming with glee. Ciel edged closer to Rebekah and whispered "Don't worry he does this all the time. You don't have to be afraid of him." **

"**Has everyone forgotten about me? " Grell said attempting to look innocent as he sat up from the table that the Undertaker was examining.**

** "Katherine why is the corpse alive and talking and wait who is that?" Rebekah asked her sister utterly confused.**

** Before Katherine could reply Grell shouted "KATHERINE REBEKAH HOW GOOD IT IS TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"**

** "Katherine do you know this guy?" Rebekah asked more confused than curious.**

** "No I don't believe I do? Who exactly are you?" Katherine asked while glaring at Grell.**

** "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE GO …" Grell starts to ask stopped only by the sharp pain from Sebastian jabbing him in the stomach.**

** "That is no way to speak to a lady Grell." Sebastian said with a piercing glare.**

** Grell glared at Sebastian and Sebastian kept an icy gaze on Grell. Suddenly the Undertaker popped up between them and proceeded to say, "Gentlemen. Gentlemen let's not fight inside my morgue. I have a reputation to uphold you know."**

** The two glared at each other again and then Sebastian returned to Ciel's side and Grell sat down on the table again. The room filled with silence and everyone seemed to wait for someone else to begin the conversation.**

** "Undertaker you have yet to tell us about the monster in Audlum." Ciel was the first to break the silence.**

** "Ah yes that nasty little piece; the monster is said to prey anyone and anything that gets in its path. It leaves destruction behind it that is legendary."**

** "So what is it?" Ciel questioned impatiently.**

** "Well I actually don't know. Nobody that has seen it ever came around alive." The Undertaker said cheerfully "They all came to be fitted for coffins."**

** Grell stared at Rebekah and Katherine with a strange fixation wondering "Why can I not mention how Rebekah and I fought together once and how she introduced me to Katherine."**

** "So Mr. Grell what do you do for a living?" Rebekah inquired.**

** "Well I'm glad you asked I'm a bona fide - ACK!" Grell started but was cut short due to Sebastian jabbing him once again in the side.**

**Katherine gave him a cold stare and motions for him to stop or else and Grell stares nervous and confused.**

** "Sebastian why do you keep jabbing Grell?" Rebekah asks nervously.**

** "Because M'lady Grell has a bad habit of saying things that get him in to trouble. Grell works here as Undertakers assistant and I'm sure he would love to tell you about that sometime but right now he needs to go take inventory. Isn't that right Grell?" Sebastian explained.**

** "Ok I will go do that." Grell says looking absolutely confused.**

** "Hehehe anyway if you're all seriously thinking about taking that monster on I might as well come too. Who knows maybe I will be able to fit you all for coffins." Undertaker said with glee.**

** Rebekah hides behind Katherine again and whimpers softly as Undertaker walks over and gently pats her head. Katherine glares coldly at Undertaker and he backs off. Rebekah walked out of the shop completely oblivious to what is happening.**

**REBEKAH POV**

** I walked out of the morgue and saw someone. He looked peculiar as if he was waiting for someone instead of hurrying away from the shop like most people. "Umm excuse me are you okay sir?" I said now examining his features orange hair, a top hat, and a musical box. **

** "I am perfectly fine M'lady. I actually own a shop near here would you like to see?" The man asked sweetly as he held out his arm to escort me.**

** "I don't know could you wait here?" I said as I walked to the door of the morgue stopped by his arm wrapping around my waist startling me.**

** "Please I insist besides it is not every day I get to gaze upon such beauty as yours." He said with a sly smile. **

** "Sir you flatter me but I really must ask my sister for her permission." I said now torn between embarrassment and absolute anger.**

** "Please M'lady it won't be long. I just want to show you a small shop I own is that a crime?" He said pulling me closer to his chest.**

**I was freaking out and trying to move away from him so many emotions running through my head. Anger, curiosity and most of all fear. I did what came to mind first I screamed for my sister screaming her name but he was fast he muffled my scream and I felt like I was alone for the first time I felt like nobody could hear me, and then it all went blank.**

**NORMAL POV**

** Katherine watched as her sister walked out of the morgue, Thankful because I meant that she could beat the crap out of Grell in peace. Grell looked at Katherine and saw the dangerous look spreading across her face. "Oh lord," he thought "I am in deep shit." Katherine looked at Grell.**

** She began yelled and advancing towards him slowly "Just what the hell were you thinking you loudmouth insensitive overdramatic attention seeking pitiful excuse of a reaper. Are you really that dense?! She doesn't have any memory of being what we were. Are you trying to bring back things that she would rather forget?" Katherine looked dangerously near a breaking point; her eyes began to glow and instead of flashing between her human color and the amber gold color they were glowing with a dark energy that she recognized as something that was not her own. Something was very wrong her this power was sealed years ago. It felt familiar but alien as well and if she didn't do something she knew it very well may kill her in her weakened state. So she did the only thing she could think to do; She sang in a strong voice that seemed to echo as if in a dungeon. The last few noted almost sounded of a mettle door slamming shut. The power suddenly disappeared. **

** Grell had retreated and was cowering in the corner of the morgue when he looked up and realized that he wasn't being yelled at any longer instead a song had begun to fill the air. The voice was one he had heard only a few times before. Suddenly the voice stopped and he looked across the room and saw that Katherine had collapsed and was hugging her side.**

** "Katherine are you all right?" Grell said remembering the only other time he had heard a song sung by a demonic angel. It had taken him weeks to get the seal lifted from his reaper powers; he double checked his own powers and was relieved when he felt them to still be there.**

** "No I'm not, Grell. I fought last night and got injured because I was trying to do a two person job on my own" Katherine looked at Ciel suddenly remembering that this was all new to him, " Ciel if you breathe a word of this to Rebekah I will destroy you and anyone else who gets in my way. I promise you that. Sebastian please look outside and check on Rebekah that was her power just now but I managed to reseal it. She may be in some trouble. I think she might be waking up."**

** Sebastian quickly walked towards the doors and peeked out. He turned and almost timidly said "Ummmmmm… Katherine she is gone."**

** Forgetting about the pain of her broken rib Katherine rushed to the door. She looked wildly around.**

** KATHERINE POV**

** My Rib hurt but I really didn't care. That surge of power I should have recognized it sooner I should have checked on her immediately once I felt that. She was gone and she was in trouble. The next time that power surged it would mean that she had remembered everything. I couldn't let that happen. I should have acted faster I thought to myself and now I have to fly. I looked around again and saw something that made my blood run cold. Lying on the ground twenty feet away was a long red feather.**

** "Oh shit." Were the next words to come out of my mouth. **


	10. By Demon's Claws

_**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**GRELL- "Guys please write the next chapter I'm simply dying to save Rebekah. **_

_**FIRE- "You? Save Rebekah? Hate to inform you but-"**_

_**ICE- "FIRE NO SPOILERS!"**_

_**FIRE-"But it's just Grell"**_

_**ICE- "Please remember you are currently writing the intro."**_

_**FIRE- "I guess I should start now"**_

**REBEKAH POV**

** I woke up in a castle tower. It was dimly lit so I could not see anything and I couldn't feel anything except how cold and damp the tower was. I was tied up and rather confused.**

** "So you're awake that's good" He said with an amazingly familiar smile.**

** "I know you but I cannot remember." I said confused as he leaned over me and looked into my eyes which kinda pissed me off. I lashed out at him and managed to break the ropes and cut his cheek. I saw blood trickle down his face.**

** "He I remember you now Drocell. Did you miss me?" I smirked as I felt my wings begin to sprout. I guess my life was put in danger because Katherine's had spell worn off. I remember everything even the massacre but that doesn't change what's happening now in the present. I must not dwell on the past. I let the change occur my hair changed to a crimson blood red and my eyes changed to a deep purple and my fingers were more like claws.**

** "I did miss you my love and I am simply delighted you are back to your normal self. Will you be mine like you swore all those years ago?" Drocell asked in a sly tone; a smirk spreading across his face.**

** "Let me see. Ummmmmm no. I told you a month after I SAID that. That I didn't like you that way. I'm sorry Drocell but I really must be going." I turned to the window ready to fly away but Drocell grabbed my waist holding me close. I realized that I couldn't run and I couldn't attack either.**

** "Let Go!" I screamed in frustration**

** "No you will! You will keep your oath and you will fulfill this!"He snapped.**

** "You're in for a big surprise there. Katherine is already coming; and she won't stand for this." I could feel my sister coming; because with her approach my own powers seemed to return as well.**

** "Your sister can't stop me. She won't be able to find you inside this castle." Drocell said arrogantly.**

** Okay I wasn't going to sit here and listen to this. I was enraged and my instinct took over. Then I changed my body grew and my spine bent to become canine. It had been a very long time since I had shifted and it hurt like crazy. I opened my mouth to scream but it came out as a solemn howl. I now was a blood red wolf with deep purple eyes. Drocell's jaw dropped and I smirked I shook him off of my back and pressed my paw to his chest. Thinking about what life would be like now that I knew. Wondering if Ciel would accept me still or if he would reject my true form like so many others had. I shed some tears in the moonlight and howled a lonely painful howl.**

**Then I heard the rustle of wings behind me.**

**NORMAL POV**

** Katherine picked up the red feather looking at it solemnly. She looked up into the sky and then her sister's powers broke loose from the new seal. She knew what the power could do so she turned.**

** "Everybody back away from me; my sister has remembered and her powers are leaving me to return to her. Plus I'm about to fly." Katherine snapped open her midnight black wings; and her hair and eyes changed. "I am following her power so temporarily I will know where she is. Follow if you can keep up. I won't wait though."**

**KATHERINE POV**

** I jumped into the air and flew faster than I had previously thought possible. The air whipped my hair back and stung my eyes. I let this happen' I let her out of my sight and now she is stuck back in the life she hated so much. She asked to forget and never remember; I had failed and let her down. A castle came into sight and I heard a howl.**

** I screamed; my sister had been forced to change forms. That jerk was going to pay; my sister had no part in this life anymore. I saw an open window and that was where I landed just in time to hear Drocell saying that I couldn't help. I folded my wings and stepped into the room. A giant red wolf had Drocell pinned to the floor. **

** "You said something about me not being able to find you? Well here I am Drocell and you are going to pay." I yelled my blood boiled; my broken rib was forgotten and Rebekah jumped out of my way. I didn't remember shifting or choosing claws instead of hands. Drocell managed to get out of the way of my claws and I shifted back to my angel form pulling the hair pin out of my hair. The ancient weapon sprung to life. Now in my hand instead of a hair pin was now a short sword.**

** "How did you find us? You should have been so far behind." Drocell said in his droll voice.**

** "Her powers were sealed. When I seal something; the seal breaks first in me then in the other person. I just followed the flow of her power." I advanced towards the threat to my sister. "Drocell your dead." **

** My own powers had been partially sealed with my sister's power. I could feel them returning; like old friends.**

**NORMAL POV**

** Katherine flew into the top of the tower and Sebastian carrying Ciel ran into the castle trying to catch up with her. He spotted a staircase and began sprinting up them. **

** "Sebastian what is she?" Ciel asked still trying to process everything that had happened since Rebekah's disappearance.**

** "She is an angel from hell and a lovely panther in one form." Sebastian said calmly he felt Ciel start and looked down at his young master.**

** "Is she an angel or a demon?" Ciel said still very confused.**

** "Young master she is both." Sebastian said he looked up the stair case. He watched as someone came bursting through the wall and stopped quickly. **

** Drocell was lying crumpled in the rubble of the wall that he had sent him through. Sebastian looked back through the hole and saw that Katherine was indeed the person who was attacking. She was approaching Drocell and she looked infuriated beyond anything he had seen. Another look at Drocell told him all he needed to know. Drocell was dead his puppet body completely destroyed. Sebastian set Ciel down and quickly walked over to Katherine. She seemed to not realize that Drocell was finished. Sebastian stepped in front of her but Katherine kept approaching.**

** "Katherine stop! It's over, he is done he is dead." Sebastian's voice had grown to a yell. She didn't seem to hear him. It seemed like she had almost lost any sense of herself.**

** "Ciel do you see Rebekah? We have to find her before Katherine brings the castle done on top of us." Sebastian yelled towards Ciel.**

** Ciel looked around the room and saw a large red wolf sitting in the back of the room away from all the damage. "Sebastian! In the back! Is it possible that the wolf is Rebekah?"**

** "I don't know but I will check!" Sebastian ran towards Rebekah, the she backed up a bit and Katherine turned towards Sebastian and her younger sister. Katherine screamed as she shifted to her demon form and ran towards Sebastian.**

**REBEKAH POV**

** I saw my sister more enraged than I have ever seen her. Katherine's eyes were pure amber gold, her hair was a midnight black. I howled as she ran towards Sebastian. I did what came to mind first I stepped in front of Sebastian and took my sister's blow. I felt that if she had dealt that blow to Sebastian he would've been killed and she would've regretted forevermore. I let out a shrill cry of pain as I felt her claws cut me. I heard Sebastian gasp in surprise. I heard Katherine gasp in both pain of what she had done and surprise in what I had done. She snapped out of her rage but I didn't realize it; all I knew was pain. I shifted to my angel form crying in pain during the change. I saw Ciel there and thought he's going to reject me just like all the others who had seen what I was; but to my surprise I saw he had some tears running down his face. I couldn't feel anything the pain which was so intense I couldn't take it. I looked at my sister who was crying as she tended to my wounds and; beside her was Sebastian who was helping to heal my bloody body. I manage to say only one sentence "Am I dead yet?" and then I looked to my sister. She looked as if she was somehow broken.**

**KATHERINE POV **

** I was supposed to protect her and now I am just trying to save her from something I inflicted on her. The four open gashes in her side gaped and my hands were there too trying to hold the skin together. It seemed as if my hands believed by will alone they could meld the flesh back together. I saw my hands and they were covered in blood; her blood.**

** "Am I dead yet" she said. Tears flowed down my face and I couldn't find the words to answer her question. **

** Sebastian was beside me he had somehow picked up the tools for stitches. He got ready to start closing the wound. I hovered over my sister.**

** "Katherine if we don't close the wound soon then she will bleed out." **

**Sebastian said as he began closing the wounds. I sat by and did anything Sebastian asked me too. After a while Sebastian finished stitching up her wounds. I sat there and looked at my sister she was so pale; and it was my fault. I picked Rebekah up and carried her in my arms as we began the descent to the carriage; which had been brought by none under than the Undertaker.**

** "Thank you Undertaker." Sebastian said cordially.**

** We laid Rebekah across one of the seats and I cradled her head on my lap. Ciel was looking at my sister and I watched his face. He looked curious but most of all he looked worried.**

** "Ciel" He looked up at me, "What do you want to know? And what feelings do you have for my sister?"**

** Ciel's face went red "I- I – I"**

** "You have been watching my sister a lot. And don't try telling me that you aren't curious."**

** "What are you? What is she? Why did you guys hide and what were you trying to protect her from?" Ciel's curiosity got the better of him and he threw out a ton of questions at once.**

** "We'll start with the last one."**


	11. A Devilish Past

_**Diclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**FIRE- "Ice lets write!"**_

_**Fire grabs Ice's laptop and begins to pull up a new document.**_

_**ICE- "Fire! I didn't say that you could use that. I'm doing math homework!"**_

_**FIRE- "But I want to write!"**_

_**ICE glares at Fire "I am doing my homework Dear lord for the last two weeks I couldn't get you to work with me and suddenly you all aflame again."**_

_**CIEL- "Might I suggest that you work with her while she wants too?"**_

_**ICE- "I give up! Get over here and we'll write."**_

** The bright sunlight shone on the carriage as it rocked back and forth on the bumpy roads of London while traveling back to the manor. **

** "It is a long story are you sure you want to know Ciel? It is not a pleasant story or one that anyone could enjoy telling." Katherine said cautiously, Ciel was very grown up but he was still a child after all.**

** "Yes and we have time." Ciel said leaning forward a little his curiosity stronger than ever.**

** "Okay." Katheirne said as she settled down and allowed the memories and details of her past return to her "My sister and I lived off the coast of Dublin, on a hidden island. Back then we were part of a very large clan all of them were similar to us; there wasn't a single being there who was purely anything. We had everything from demon-humans to human-angels; there we didn't have to hide."**

**FLASH BACK 6 YEARS AGO**

** "Katherine come fly with me!" Rebekah yelled her red wings snapping open as she jumped into the air. Katherine watched her 6 year old sister do aerial fighting maneuvers that most 6 year olds couldn't even dream of. **

** "I'll be along in a minute. I have to talk to Jayge." Katherine turned and walked behind the houses into the forest. She saw Jayge and ran though her Id process as fast as she could. **

** "Katherine your sister is six now is she not?" Jayge asked.**

** "Yes sir she is." Katherine replied meekly; the adult demon still intimidated her. **

** "Then it is time that she begin going on assignments with you." Jayge said looking down at the teenage girl.**

** "But sir- Rebekah is not-" Katherine began to protesting against her sister's involvement.**

** "No buts! It is time she started to pull her own weight around here instead of goofing off all day." Jayge snapped at Katherine and stepped towards her. Katherine stepped backward and stumbled over a gnarled tree root. Jayge laughed cruelly.**

** "Yes sir." Katherine said turning to walk out of the forest. She walked slowly through the woods back to the house sat on the stairs that lead to the door. Katherine watched her sister playing with the other kids and realized that from now on she wouldn't see life so cheerfully or as simply as before. When Jayge gave an order it was one to be followed; Jayge's orders were the law on this island. As long as we all followed his orders we were able to live on this island in peace. **

** "What if we ran away." She thought looking for a way to protect her innocent sister.**

** "Sister come fly!" Rebekah said absolutely happy.**

** "Rebekah. Come here for a moment. I have to talk to you about something." Katherine called out Rebekah flew over looking every bit like a red winged angel. Once Rebekah had landed Katherine motioned her to come sit next to her.**

** "Sister what did you want to say to me?" Rebekah asked with an angelic smile on her face, her eyes which looked up into Katherine's were full of trust.**

** "Rebekah we are going to get you a new outfit okay? I also have a surprise I'm going to give you tonight." Katherine said thinking of the ruby encrusted necklace.**

** "Oh cool!" Rebekah said jumping up to dance around.**

** Katherine ducked into their home quickly and grabbed the necklace and the money she had saved from her past jobs. She walked with her sister into the small town market that their island had; the seamstress' shop was run by one of the few adults on the island. The old lady looked up at them and smiled.**

** " Katherine its good to see you today how can I help you?"**

** "Hello Grandma; I need you to make a dress for Rebekah." Katherine said "Please use the best you have."**

** "I've told you not to call me Grandma." The old lady said in a quavering voice, "Come here Rebekah."**

** Rebekah went over and stood where the seamstress asked her to. Katherine motioned the old lady over and said "Granny I also need a set of warrior clothes made for her as well. She has been given an assignment. Please work your power over this stuff so it we won't have to buy more sets of this when she grows."**

** "Watch your manners you insolent street rat!" Katherine grinned and dodged the seamstress' swift kick walking out the door with Rebekah close in tow. Katherine walked with Rebekah to the cliff side of the island and they sat with their feet hanging off the edge watching the sunset against the ocean beneath them.**

** "Rebekah lets fly!" Katherine said suddenly and she threw herself over the edge of the cliff, the change ripped through her and she snapped open her wings reveling in the sensation of flight. She turned and saw that Rebekah was not far behind ; her blood red wings almost blending in with the sky behind them. They flew like that for a while and then they went back to the seamstress' shop. **

** "Granny did you finish?" Katherine shouted as she walked into the place.**

** "They are all done you impatient mongrel. But first you got to pay for the clothes." She replied her voice quavering imperiously.**

** "Here you go Grandma. It is also payment for the repairs you made to my things last week." Katherine handed her the money quickly knowing that evening was rapidly approaching. The seamstress counted the money and nodded her head her grey hair bouncing on top of it. The clothing was set on the counter and Katherine scooped it up. **

** "Thanks Granny!" She yelled as she dodged another of the old lady's kicks and she ran out the door with Rebekah close behind. The girls walked back to their house and Katherine then turned to Rebekah slowly. Rebekah looked back at her sister who seemed to be trying to say something.**

** "Rebekah, tomorrow you can try on the dress okay? Tonight I need you to come with me and you will need to wear this suit. It has places for your wings to come through so you can fly in it easily." Katherine said slowly "Tonight you have been given an assignment. We will be leaving shortly."**

** "Alright sister. I'll be ready soon." Rebekah replied happily and she skipped off with the outfit going into her room. Rebekah came out a short time later. Katherine handed Rebekah a the necklace and the two of them left the house spread their wings and flew. Katherine slowed so that her younger sister could keep up without tiring quickly. They reached the shores of Ireland and closed their wings running the rest of the way into Dublin****after going a few blocks Katherine stopped and turned to her sister.**

** "Your assignment tonight is to eliminate a rogue demon. I want you to be prepared for what is to come so I am going to show you something. When you complete this task there is a chance that you will change into something that you haven't before. In my case I change into a" st this point Katherine let actions take over and she changed form. Her face became round and her bones shifted to a horizontal figure. When everything had finished Katherine had become a giant black panther. Rebekah stared in amazement and Katherine shifted back quickly. "When you face your first animalistic demon you may gain the ability to take on the animal form of whatever demon you faced. I just want you to be prepared."**

** Rebekah looked at Katherine in silence for a few minutes as everything sank in. "Sister?" she said slowly "When you say eliminate do you mean-"**

** "You have to kill this demon. Yes if you don't you will bring trouble to the island and the kids on the island. I'm so sorry Rebekah. I tried to keep this from happening but he insisted." As Katherine spoke her voice broke. Rebekah looked Katherine with only her eyes showing the amount of betrayal that she felt. **

** "Where is it? Where is this demon? I just want to get this over with." She said her voice harsh.**

** "Remember the games you played with me in the forest where you had to find me. Do you remember how you found me all those times? That is what you have to do only this time you're looking for a demon you haven't met and this demon isn't going to be nice when you find it." Katherine said doing her best not to give into the desire to complete the assignment herself.**

** "So I'm looking for this demon. Is it an animal demon?" She asked closing her eyes and turning in circles. **

** "As far as I know yes it is. I have an assignment as well so I'll will be looking of another demon in this area as well." Katherine said slowly. Rebekah's eyes snapped open and she looked at her sister.**

** "You're leaving me? You can't do that!" Rebekah yelled.**

** Katherine turned smelling the air and catching the scent of the demon she was pretty sure she would need to find. Katherine then turned and quickly followed the trail leaving her sister behind her. **

**Young Katherine Pov**

** I ran from my sister and followed the demon's trail. I found the demon easily enough and I fought with him for a while; I traded punches and kicked taking my time not wanting to go back and face my sister. Finally I delivered a kick to the demon's head and he dropped to the ground. I leaned over him and checked his pulse there was none. He was dead. I turned and dashed back to where I had come from Rebekah was no longer there so I followed her aura and I watched in terror as a giant wolf demon had her pinned to the ground. **

**Young Rebekah Pov**

** I watched as Katherine ran away from me and I was terrified. I started to search for this Animalistic demon just wanting to get this horrible task over with. I searched saw a couple of demons none of which acknowledged me. Then I saw it an amazing red wolf gorgeous in every form of the word and then it saw me its eyes were aflame with fury. It glared menacingly at me. I wanted to run but I couldn't move. It pounced onto me. I was terrified and then I saw a red glow coming from my necklace as I smelt the wolfs terrible breath and I lost control. I lashed out at the demon and I found a chakram in my hand. I couldn't make sense of what had just happened but I knew I had a weapon and that wolf didn't. I cut the demon with my chakram and I kept attacking no mercy no kindness in my moves just bliss. I fought out for what seemed like an eternity it had landed several blows but I didn't care. I struck the beasts throat it howled in pain and I landed the finishing blow to its throat a second time. The wolf went silent I had won. I felt something go inside me but I ignored it not knowing that my life would never be the same.**

**Young Katherine Pov **

**I almost couldn't watch as the wolf stared down at my sister. Suddenly my sister had lashed out and she was holding a chakram and the wolf was suddenly on the losing end. I wasn't sure what was scarier the fact that my sister was fighting and winning or the fact that she seemed to be enjoying it. Rebekah was fighting with the chakram like she had been fighting her whole life. She cut steadily at the wolf the only indication that she was landing blows was the steady increase of red blood on her skin where the sleeve had been torn and her arm left bare. She continued like that for a few minutes although it seemed to drag on for hours and finally the battle drew to a close. Rebekah delivered a cut to the demon's throat and it began to howl. She cut off the demon's howl with a second blow to its throat and the demon collapsed at her feet. Rebekah just stood there after it fell staring. Then all hell broke loose. **


	12. A Destined Encounter

NORMAL POV PRESENT TIME

The carriage rocked back and forth with the evening sun shining through the window; Katherine looked down at Rebekah's face which was in her lap. It had been such a long time since then and she wondered if Rebekah remembered what had happened that night. Rebekah shifted in her sleep. Ciel looked at Katherine expectantly wanting her to continue with the story. Rebekah slowly opened her eyes and attempted to sit up only to be pushed down by her sister.

"Rebekah you're not to move go back to sleep." Katherine said sternly.

"Katherine I have been through worse. I'm fine I can deal with a little pain." Rebekah replied in an irritating know-it-all voice.

"Rebekah you have just had your first change after many years. I just hurt you and you were just in a fight. Now sleep." Katherine said in a firm voice.

"I won't besides I just woke up. Please don't make me sleep again." Rebekah said pleadingly.

Instead of replying Katherine sang again. The songs notes filled the carriage with a velvet soft sound that seemed to wrap around Rebekah and she drifted off to sleep. Katherine looked at Rebekah again and smiled.

"You always were too stubborn for your own good." She said softly; Katherine looked up to Ciel and asked "Now where was I?"

Ciel leaned forward attentively "All hell broke loose is the last thing that you said."

"Ah yes."

Young Katherine's POV

Rebekah suddenly screamed; and Katherine heard the bones in her spine pop as they elongated and aligned themselves in a horizontal fashion. Katherine watched as her sister became a giant red wolf and her scream became a howl. Katherine didn't remember moving but suddenly she was on ground level with her sister face to face with the red wolf.

"Rebekah. Rebekah can you hear me? Are you okay? Do you know how to change back?" Katherine asked looking worriedly at the wolf.

Young Rebekah POV

I was terrified as I looked at myself instead of hands I had paws my body was covered in blood red fur and I faced the truth I was now the same beast I had just killed. I screamed but it came out a shrill howl. My sister jumped down in front of me asking me questions. I jumped at her angry that she hadn't told me that this would happen. She said it might and that hadn't even begun to prepare me for the pain that I had just gone through. Don't know about her but my bones weren't supposed to move in certain ways. I didn't know what to do now how did I change? How do I change back? Is it always going to hurt so much? Most importantly how that hell did this happen none of the other kids could do things like this; they didn't have some animal form they were just what they were.

Young Katherine POV

Rebekah was freaking out and I could completely understand why. She just found out that like me she has the ability to shape shift. Rebekah jumped towards me and the next thing I knew I was pinned. I looked at Rebekah's wolf face and waited for her to calm down.

"You won't be able to change back till your calm. It took me three days because I was alone and I didn't have someone to help me. So please get off me otherwise you're going to stay hyped up like this for quite a while." I said calmly as I looked her in the eyes. "So get off me and breathe. Calm down your pulse and then think of having only two legs. Keep trying that and eventually you will change back but first you have to be calm."

Rebekah backed off of me and I stood up slowly brushing off my clothes. I sat down against the wall of a building and watched as Rebekah very slowly calmed down. After somewhere near 5 hours Rebekah began to change back to herself. First she let out a small whimper and she sat up as her spine realigned itself.

Once she had changed back I got up and walked over to her. I reached down and picked her up because she was still in too much pain to move. I spread my wings and began to climb into the air. Once I was above the building began to carry her home. Through the entire trip she slept, I did my best not to move her to much because I remembered how exhausting the first change was. By the time we made it to the island the sun was peaking over the horizon and all I could think about was getting her into her bed and then finding my own. I landed in front of our home and laid Rebekah in her bed. When I walked into the main room of the house I stopped. There was Jayge standing in the door way of my home.

"Can I help you Jayge?" I asked tiredly.

"Tonight you have another assignment it is a solo assignment for you. You're going to London to find a demon and rid the city of him." Jayge said, "I assume that Rebekah did well on her assignment."

"Yes she did in fact in the end she seemed to almost enjoy it." I said "Now Jayge please leave so I can get some rest."

"I have given you your job so I have no reason to stay. Therefore I will accede to your request."

I was so tired from everything that had happened that night that I went immediately to bed. I don't remember walking to my room but I woke up later the next day as the sun was setting and I walked into that kitchen. Rebekah was up and I looked at her.

"Tonight I have an assignment in London. You have been given the night off." I said as I began making what would count as my breakfast.

"Katherine I want to see London. Can I come with you? Just to sight see the job is all yours." Rebekah said looking at me hopefully.

"Sure you probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway since you went to bed so late today." I acceded to her. "I wanted to say that I am sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have run from you but I didn't know what else to do."

Young Rebekah POV

"It's fine. I'm just kind of confused because none of the other kids can change. What am I?" I asked exhaustedly. I closed my eyes and relaxed waiting for her response.

"Dad placed you in my arms; a small baby wrapped in white cloth the only thing left by your mother. Now that you have grown up you're just like me. Although you're not as harsh as I am and you still love the little animals." Katherine replied a slow grin spreading across her face.

We set out around noon I spread my wings and flew following Katherine to London. We perched on a rooftop after several hours of flying and I spotted two shadows who were obviously more than human running across a rooftop. I threw the hood of my cloak on and crept behind them. Watching and waiting for a perfect time to gain information. I listened and was intrigued by the conversation they were engaged in.

NORMAL POV

Grell ran swiftly along the rooftops attempting to outrun Sebastian who was close behind. The look in Sebastian's eyes said it all he had been given an order to kill Grell. Grell knew that since William had confiscated his personally modified death sythe he didn't stand a chance.

"Come now Bassie can't we work this out?" Grell shouted.

"I have been given an order to kill you and in accordance to the contract I must obey." Sebastian replied coldly. Suddenly a cloaked figure dropped in front of Sebastian blocking his way.

"Run now! I will hold him off!" shouted the stranger. It was obviously a woman because her voice was quite feminine.

"O-okay." Grell replied shakily.

"Who are you? "Sebastian inquired.

"Trouble but who wants to know?" the stranger removing her cloak a girl no older than sixteen with blood red hair and bright purple eyes stared at Sebastian.


	13. A journey Begins

_**ICE- Fire I need you over here so that you can help out with this. Can't do it all on my own."**_

_**FIRE- "Ice. I just got home."**_

_**ICE- "Yeah and it is eight at night. Not exactly a lot of time left in the day."**_

_**FIRE-"Fine I'm coming."**_

_**SEBASTIAN- "Please get her to be quite she hasn't shut up all day."**_

_**CIEL-"Ice has driven the two of us crazy. Even Pluto is trying to get her to be quiet."**_

_**Fire looks over and sees Pluto in animal form pinning Ice to the ground and she continues to call Fire over.**_

_**Fire-" Oh my lord I don't know how I put up with all of you."**_

**Ciel's eyes widened as he realized that Sebastian had met one of the sisters before; while chasing Grell no less. **

** "Sebastian had met one of you before?" Ciels queried incredulously.**

** "Yes but he didn't realize back then who we were and that was before some very important things happened-"Katherine's response was suddenly cut off when Rebekah's hand shot up and covered her mouth.**

** "Sister you know how I feel about our past. By the way never ever do that again. I am already healed so don't even think about t again." Rebekah growled as she sat up. **

** The carriage shuddered to a halt and the door opened. Sebastian helped each of them out of the carriage in turn and the party proceeded into the mansion. Ciel was quiet as he walked in thinking about what Katherine had told him. **

**CIEL'S POV**

**They had been raised as assassins and then when he had found them they had been trying to blend in to the normal human world. What had happened to cause that change and why had they moved away from the island that Katherine had spoken of. I bid the girls goodnight as they split off to go to their own room and Sebastian and I went the other way. As Sebastian prepared me for bed I looked at him.**

"**Is there something I can do for the young master?" Sebastian said as he continued to prepare me for bed.**

"**You met Katherine and Rebekah before correct?"I said slowly.**

"**Yes young master; though it was before I met you. At the time I was working for another master." Sebastian replied calmly.**

"**What were they like then?"**

"**Katherine never showed herself but Rebekah was very good. She fought well and I was hard pressed to defend myself from her during our brief fight. Her sister called her away and she told me that I needed to disappear."**

"**Why was she fighting you? It doesn't make sense." I thought to myself.**

"**I don't know young master though I would recommend that if you want to know more then you should ask one of them yourself." Sebastian said aas he stood waiting for me to give him permission to take his leave.**

**REBEKAH"S POV**

** "Katherine! How could you?! You just started telling them about our past? You know what could happen!" I yelled as Katherine sat on the edge of her bed in our room. I just couldn't believe that she would tell Ciel about our past. There were things in it that should never be spoke of; people that Ciel should never meet.**

** "We should get to bed. You never know what tomorrow will bring." Katherine said softly as she slipped into her night gown.**

** I knew that when Katherine said sleep she meant it so I gave up on trying to reason with her and went to bed.**

**KATHERINE POV**

** I told Rebekah to go to bed but I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep. Scenes from my past danced before my eyes. The memory of my father bringing Rebekah to me in the middle of the night and telling me to take care of her stated a flood of memories from the past. My sister at the age of two when she first got her wings although they were too small to fly with at the time. My sister on her first mission changing into a wolf and on her last mission letting her target go telling him to disappear. Then fire lots of fire the images of the other kids on the island being unable to escape the fire that the angels brought with them. Finding out that the angel's fire couldn't touch us and that we could escape as long as we stayed hidden till the left sure that we were dead. Then we were sneaking off the island and swimming to the shore of Great Britain to find refuge and then erasing my sister's memory of everything she never wanted to be. I sat up quietly and put on something warmer and then I opened the window and jumped up onto the roof of the Phantom hive mansion. I stared at the stars wishing that I could change what our father wanted Rebekah to be. I felt a presence arrive on the roof, "Hello Jayge. What is the mission this time?"**

** "Who says it is a mission? I have come with a deal offered to you by your father." Jayge said standing behind me.**

** "What is this deal?"**

** "You remember the war that destroyed your little Island all those years ago don't you?"**

** "The Demonic Angel War… of course I remember that. Its entire purpose was to kill of all the mixed children but at the top of the list was the Demonic angel kids. Me and my sister. An entire war over me and my sister." I replied wishing I could forget why all of the people on that island had never woken up why they had never known that they died because of me and my sister's existence.**

** "In order to hide your sisters existence and therefore protect her start the war again yourself; if you do this then we won't mention that your sister survived. Start the war and you can protect her if you don't then the two of you will be killed." Jayge said smiling as I stared at him in shock. "You have a month to think it over. If you accept then leave your sister and venture to your father's home."**

** "I will think about it" I said quietly.**

** Jayge pressed a piece of or paper into my hand and the he left the roof top and I stared at the paper wishing that the answers to my problem would just appear. After a while I returned to the room and went to sleep.**

**Normal POV**

** The next morning Tanaka knocked on the girls bedroom door and let Mey-Rin in to help them get ready for the day. When the sisters arrived in the dining hall Ciel was just sitting down. **

** "Good morning ladies. Did you sleep well?" Sebastian inquired as he served the group their breakfast.**

** "Yes we slept quite well." Rebekah relied happily and Katherine stayed quiet as she ate her food slowly.**

** "Sebastian what are we doing today?" Ciel asked bluntly.**

** "Today we are returning to the town of Audlem. We have taken too long as it is to return. Who knows how many times the demon has struck since we left." Sebastian said as the dishes were cleared away. "Shall I take the liberty of packing bags for all of you?**

** "I can pack my own bag." Katherine said " I will excuse myself now if you don't mind."**

** "O-okay…." Ciel stammered wondering what on earth was going on with Katherine.**

**KATHERINE POV**

** I ran to the room and packed my bag as quickly as possible. I couldn't risk The phantomhive household finding the paper that Jayge had given me. That paper had Jayges offer written on it as well as the name of my father. I Had just finished packing when Sebastian walked into the room with Rebekah not far behind.**

** "Have you finished packing M'lady? Sebastian asked as he began to pack up Rebekah's things.**

** "Yes I have." i said shortly.**

** "Katherine what is up with you? You are acting so cold." Rebekah said exasperatedly.**

** "I am just tired and I want to get this fight over with." i replied wishing that peole would just ignore me until left.**

**NORMAL POV**

"**Well since I have finished packing things for everyone why don't we leave so that we can start the trip as soon as possible?" Sebastian said picking up on the fact that Katherine seemed to be hiding something. **

** Katherine helped take everything down to the carriage and Rebekah took the opportunity to look through the area in the room that Katherine had used since they had arrived at the Phantomhive Manor. Rebekah was looking for something that would explain the sudden change in her sister's behavior; the lack of sarcasm towards Ciel and the general look of worry that had settled in her eyes. Rebekah sat on the edge of her bed at looked around the room for anything out of place but nothing stuck out. Ciel walked into the room behind her.**

** "Rebekah is everything okay?" Ciel asked noting the change in the younger sisters demeanor.**

** "No. Nothing is okay; my sister is hiding something but I can't figure out what it is. Katherine was quiet this morning and she didn't tease you like she normally does. She looks worried about something and I thought that I could figure it out but she is just too good at this. She has had years more of practice." Rebekah said her voice shaking as she tried to hold back tears. Ciel walked over and sat down beside the obviously distraught girl. **

** Taking her hand Ciel looked at her as he whispered "It will be okay. Katherine is probably just worrying about keeping you safe while we are in Audlem. You know how much she wanted to protect you from your past. She knew that you hated it."**

** Rebekah looked into Ciel's deep blue eyes with her own watery gaze. "Thank you Ciel it means a lot to hear you say that and you are probably right. It's nothing to worry about. Well we had better get going so we can get this over with and have Katherine return to normal."**

** Ciel watched Rebekah dry her eyes and push down the fear that she had just expressed to him. He stood up and offered his arm to her. **

"**No lady should walk alone." He said looking at the beautiful girl who was standing before him.**

**Katherine and Sebastian were outside waiting by the carriage and they turned to look as the doors to the manor swung open. Katherine smiled softly when she saw that her sister was being escorted by the young Earl. Sebastian hid a smile as he saw color rising to Ciel's face as Ciel noted the smile offered to him by Katherine. Sebastian turned and offered his assistance to Katherine who accepted and entered the carriage. Sebastian then turned and watched Ciel offer assistance to Rebekah as her entered the carriage. Ciel climbed in after Rebekah and Sebastian shut the carriage door behind him. Sebastian then climbed atop the carriage and so the group began the journey to Audlem. **


	14. Double Crossed

_**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**ICE-"Fire why did you have to do that."**_

_**FIRE- "Do what?"**_

_**ICE-"Get grounded from the computer."**_

_**FIRE- "Oh that….. I don't know."**_

**CIEL POV **

**After a six day journey in the carriage we finally reached Audlem. Rebekah was still worried about Katherine who only seemed to continually draw into herself. I had to admit that Katherine's behavior did seem very unusual, she was becoming extremely laconic. In fact on the last day of our journey I cannot recall her saying even one word. Sebastian helped the girls out of the carriage and as I stepped out I looked at him.**

"**Watch Katherine something seems very wrong with her as of late. I order you to find out what it is." I felt the power of our contract take effect. **

**Sebastian continued n with unloading the carriage as if nothing had happened but I knew that now nothing would stop him from figuring out what was going on. I turned around to head toward the house of Lord Greyton and came face to face with the man that had asked us for a ride out of the country the last time we were here.**

"**You! You are the reason the monster destroyed my home and family! If you had just helped me when I asked this wouldn't have happened!" The man began to yell and he grabbed the front of my coat. I hung there in the air shocked, what the heck had just happened? At this point Sebastian had come over and was working on calming the man down. The man threw me to the ground and Rebekah rushed to my side.**

"**Are you okay?" She whispered softly, she looked at me slightly worried. I still was unsure of what had happened or if it had really happened at all. I stood up and brushed myself off trying to act unperturbed. **

"**Rebekah I assure you I am okay." I said to Rebekah as she continually hovered behind him. I looked around and saw Katherine watching the man with interest. Suddenly she walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.**

** "Thank you so much ma'am. I am sorry for accosting the young man earlier but I haven't quite been myself lately." The man suddenly brightened up and went whistling off in the direction of the town.**

** "Katherine what did you tell him?" **

** "What he wanted to hear. I told him that his family was in a better place."**

** "Oh… okay. Very well let's get this done with." Ceil said as he walked towards the mayors house.**

_**Later that Night**_

_**Katherine POV**_

_** "**_**Shit" I thought; my father is near here and that doesn't make any sense. He hadn't had much to do with us since the angel wars. The others had split off to start tracking down leads on the monster. Meanwhile I was here talking to the mayor.**

** "Sir Have you ever seen this monster?" I asked him doing my best not to run out the door to find my father.**

** "Well I got a look at it once. But it was foggy that morning. I saw a pair of red eyes but not much else was visible."**

** "Oh Shit!" I thought keeping a pleasant look on my face was probably the hardest thing I had ever done. "If I was right then not only was my father here but he had been here for quite a while. In fact he probably knew that I was here and he was going to want an answer. Once again Shit."**

** "Please excuse me Lord Greyton. I just remembered that there is some business that I must attend to."**

** "Of course my lady. I shall trouble you no longer." The man replied nodding his head as I stood and left the room.**

**I went up to the bedroom that my sister and I were staying in and I wrote a short note hiding it in Rebekah's notebook so she would find it eventually. With that I jumped out of the window and ran towards the woods. I slowed down to make sure that I wasn't being followed. Just as I was about to continue I heard a twig snap behind me. I let out a sigh and turned to face Sebastian.**

**SEBASTIAN POV**

** I saw Katherine jump out of her window and I couldn't help but follow her. She ran into the woods so I followed at a distance not wanting to be detected just yet. After a while she stopped and started looking around so I slowly approached her. I wasn't far from her when I felt my foot land on a twig and I heard it crack. Slowly she turned to look at me.**

**KATHERINE POV**

"**What are you doing out here Sebastian?" I asked calmly.**

"**Just looking around," he said as he looked at me curiously, "I could ask the same of you."**

"**Just going for a walk. That's all." I said hoping that he would just leave.**

"**I'll join you. A lady shouldn't walk alone." **

"**You forget Sebastian I'm not a lady. I would like to walk alone please." **

"**What kind of butler would I be if I let you do that?"**

"**You should really let me continue alone Sebastian."**

"**I cannot do that milady."**

**I looked at Sebastian sadly. "You really should have just gone back to the manor." I said as I pulled my hairpin out of my hair. The pin transformed into a sword. Sebastian looked at me in shock and in those few seconds I knocked him out and then I pinned him to a tree. As I turned to leave, I looked back just as he began to regain consciousness; I smiled as maliciously as I could. Then I disappeared.**

**SEBASTIAN POV**

** I watched Katherine pull her hairpin out and I saw it transform into a sword. What I didn't see coming was waking up with that blade in my right shoulder and pinning me to a tree. My vision was still slightly blurry as I watched Katherine turn to look at me and she smiled. Not the soft smile that had graced her face so rarely while she lived at the Manor with us and her sister. This was a malicious and evil smile that seemed to enjoy the situation I was now in. My eyelids fell a little and when I looked again she was gone.**

**REBEKAH POV**

** I was walking in the forest relaxing when I heard a moan. It sounded like someone was in pain. I turned a little bit and saw a figure leaning against a tree. As I approached I realize that the person was not leaning against the tree but was in fact pinned to it by a sword. The figure moaned again; it sounded familiar like it could be someone that I knew. I got closer and once I could finally make out who it was I gasped. Sebastian! What was he doing here and who did this to him.**

** "Sebastian what happened?" I yelled, as I ran over and pulled the sword from his right shoulder. I threw the sword aside without looking at it. Sebastian fell against me and I realized that he was still bleeding. So I pulled him over my shoulder grabbed the sword that I had tossed aside and I began to half carry half drag him back to the mayors home. Once I reached the manor the servants began caring for Sebastian and then I took a good look at the sword which I had been carrying in one hand. **

** The blade was covered in blood and until I looked at the hilt I couldn't see anything to distinguish the sword from any other sword. The hilt had a familiar sapphire encrusted swirling pattern that disappeared under the blood. I stared at the sword hoping that my eyes were deceiving me. I couldn't be holding Katherine's sword in my hands. It couldn't be that Katherine's sword had been located in Sebastian's shoulder. **

** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I didn't realize that I had screamed out loud. The house got really quite and then I heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Ceil appeared just as everyone started moving again.**

** "Rebekah what happened why did you scream?" Ceil said it was then that he noticed Sebastian on the couch with the house hold nurse wrapping his shoulder in gauze. **

**CIEL POV**

** I looked around the sitting room, Rebekah was sitting in a chair with her back to me and Sebastian had been stretched out on the couch while a nurse wrapped his right shoulder in gauze. I walked around so I could see Rebekah's face but she had her head down so I went over to her and lifted her chin up. Rebekah's face was paler than I had ever seen it before and her eyes carried a look of hurt that I hadn't seen in them before.**

** "Rebekah what happened? I need to know so we can figure out who did this." I said still puzzled as to why she looked so pained.**

** "I know who did it." Rebekah said looking at me; tears began to fill her eyes. "Katherine did this, she pinned Sebastian to that tree. She did it with this" Rebekah showed me a hair pin that was covered in blood. "She left her sword there."**

** "How could Katherine have pinned him to the tree with her hair pin?" I said and judging by the look on Rebekah's face it was a stupid question.**

** "Ciel have you ever wondered where my sister and I hide a sword and chakrams? They are enchanted weapons that much like a reaper's weapon can be modified; both my sister and I are never without our weapons. Katherine's sword could become a hairpin and my chakrams become my necklace. This was Katherine's weapon." When Rebekah finished her explanation the tears began to spill from her eyes.**

** I sat in silence for a while not knowing what to do. Then I heard Sebastian speak from the couch.**

** "Katherine has betrayed us." Those were the last words spoken that night.**


End file.
